


Dreams as Memories

by zezz



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezz/pseuds/zezz
Summary: Kid Loki has dreams about his past which brings on a certain longing for his older brother. Spoiler: Thor cannot find the will to deny his eager little brother.Some incest porn I wrote a million years ago that I re-edited and uploaded for anyone who is looking for this in 2019 lmao.Oh also this is my first ever complete fanfiction!





	Dreams as Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Earth-616. Takes place at some point within Kid Loki's run in JiM.

**Then.**

~~~

When Thor returned from the baths after a long day's training, he stripped and donned his nightshirt before bypassing his own bed to cross the room and slip under the covers beside Loki. The smell of his brother's hair made him hard, but then just about everything made him hard lately. He would've relieved himself in the bath except that the grumpy old weapons master had been in there as well, staring at him as if he knew what was on his mind.

"Loki...Loki!" he whispered into his brother's ear, nuzzling close and wrapping his arm around him.

Loki stirred sleepily. "Hmmm? Thor? M'sleeping," he murmured without opening his eyes.

Thor started kissing the back of his neck. He knew Loki liked when he did that.

"Do you think you can stay awake for just a little while? Please?" Thor pressed up closer, letting Loki feel how hard he was.

Loki murmured something Thor couldn't make out and hiked his nightshirt up. He probably assumed Thor wanted to rub himself between Loki's thighs as he often did. Thor was tempted, but tonight he wanted something else.

"Could you use your hands, Loki? You're always so good with your hands." Thor bit his lip in anticipation.

With a tired groan, Loki turned around to face him. Still half asleep, he nudged forward and started kissing Thor. Loki did seem to love kissing him. He'd loved to kiss his older brother even when they were children. Thor didn't mind. Loki's lips were soft and his breath tasted of the anise seeds he sometimes liked to chew while he was studying.

Thor found one of Loki's hands with his own. Bringing it down under his nightshirt, he wrapped Loki's fingers around his hard length as a way to encourage him.

Loki sighed. "Okay, okay. But turn around," he said, yawning.

Thor complied, and felt Loki press close to his back and reach around him. Finally Loki took him in hand and began to pleasure him in earnest.

"Yes, thank you Loki. That's so good."

They'd been pleasuring each other this way since they were old enough to know how, which didn't seem like that long ago. Though Thor could sometimes be tempted by the enticing sway of a pretty woman's hips, it was still only his younger brother he went to for relief. Loki was prettier than most girls anyways, and his clever fingers knew just the right spots to rub and stroke...

"Mmm, that feels so good Loki...I think I'm going to..." Loki reached over to the nightstand to grab one of the cloths lying there for just such a purpose - oh clever little brother - and brought it down to catch his spill before it could get all over the sheets.

"Loki..." Thor panted while the last of his seed soaked onto the cloth. Thor turned around to kiss his little brother and reached down to return the favour, but he found that Loki wasn't hard.

"M'too sleepy. Another time, okay Thor?"

Thor shrugged lazily. "Tomorrow. Morning. Thanks, Loki." Loki was usually hard in the morning. Thor would pleasure him then.

They fell asleep tangled in each others' arms.

 

~~~  
**Now.**

~~~

 

When Thor woke up from his dream, he was rock-hard, with the smell of Loki's hair still clinging to his senses. This last wasn't hard to explain - his little Loki had snuck into his bed, and was lying before him under his sheets.

"You little sneak," said Thor tenderly as he stroked his newly re-incarnated brother's hair. It was still black, though more thin and silky than it had ever been in his previous life.

Loki stretched and opened his eyes. He flushed red as soon as he looked up at Thor's face.

"Are you well, brother?" Asked Thor.

Loki nodded, looking away. "I'm fine. I just had a dream... it was like dejavu but... " he trailed off his cheeks still flushed a pale pink.

"It felt like a memory..." Loki blushed even harder. "Did we really... in bed... touch each other sometimes?" he asked softly, innocently.

Thor stood still for a moment and then nodded, surprised though he was. "Yes, we did," he confirmed. "I wonder if we were having the same dream tonight. T'would be a strange occurrence." If he and Loki were having dreams in tandem, it was not insignificant, though he knew not what it meant. The pleasures he had had with his little brother, when they were both young... he had never admitted this secret to anybody.

"I remember I, umm, did you a favour. Did you ever return it?" asked Loki.

"Of course," replied Thor. Many times, he was sure, though he couldn't recall any time specifically. "That was before the time you tricked me into taming Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder. We were young indeed."

"Oh," said Loki wistfully. "I wish I could remember more."

Thor himself couldn't recall how many more nights they'd spent together. It had been about that time that they'd started growing apart. They'd even been given separate rooms eventually. Thor remembered hiding in his own room, unwilling to go to Loki's bed, to spite him for mean trick he'd done...

"I remember waiting for you. Waiting and waiting...I didn't even know which trick I'd played to make you so angry," said Loki, his eyes fixed towards the ceiling.

Thor squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "Whatever it was, I forgive you now."

Loki beamed at Thor, his words having chased the pain from his heart. Then a blush slowly crept onto his cheeks again.

"Thor..." There was some hesitation in Loki's voice, "Do you think we could do it again? Touch each other the way we used to?"

The offer made Thor's breath catch in his throat, and, truth be told, made blood rush to his groin. But he shook his head. "No, Loki. You're too young. The laws of Midgard forbid such congress."

Loki's brow furrowed in distaste. "Since when did I ever have a care for the laws of Midgard? And you know I'm older than this body. I'm old enough to know what pleasure is. And I want it with you. I want to give it to you." He nudged closer and shyly pressed himself to Thor to show him how willing he was. Thor was shocked by how much this aroused him, but he gently pushed Loki away.

"You are an innocent Loki."

"Not as innocent as you'd like, I imagine." Loki's eyes were wide and bright and full of mischief. It seemed as though he'd taken Thor's words as a challenge.

Thor couldn't help but stroke his cheek. "What clever thoughts are brewing behind those eyes to make them so bright?"

Loki smirked impishly. "Still trying to think of a way to get you to bed me."

"Are we not in bed?"

"You know what I mean, thickhead."

Thor chuckled. "Well, beds are for lots of things... like, for example, this!"  
The large thunder god leaped into action and began to tickle Loki mercilessly.

Fortunately for him Loki remembered the well-kept secret about the spot between Thor's two upper ribs, which was insanely ticklish. Between bouts of laughter, Loki managed to reach over to Thor's ribs and tickle him right back. After a few such sneak attacks, Thor took Loki's hands and pinned them over his head.

Loki grinned up at him, chest heaving. Thor felt the mood between them shift suddenly.

"Please let me touch you, Thor," Loki begged once again his eyed even wider than before. "I want to show you how much I love you. Please, please, please?" Loki leaned upwards, straining towards him. Thor kept his arms pinned to hold him back, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself from descending on the willing body beneath him.

"At least give me a kiss. Just one, please Thor?"

Thor couldn't resist this request. He leaned down and tenderly pressed his lips to Loki's. The boy's lips were so small and soft. It seemed he'd taken up chewing anise seeds again - Thor could smell them on his breath. The familiar scent made Thor press in further, darting his tongue into Loki's mouth to get a better taste. He kissed him over and over and over again. It was just like it used to be.

When Thor finally pulled back, they were both breathless.

"Do you still want this, Loki?"

Loki nodded. "I want to make you feel good, Thor. I want things to be the way they used to be."

Thor couldn't agree more and thus he finally relented.

Releasing Loki's wrists, Thor helped him undress, lifting his top up over his head, and then tugging his bottoms and underwear off in one smooth pull. Much to Thor's delight this left Loki's nude body sprawled underneath his. Thor ran his hands possessively over Loki's body, which was old enough to be aroused, but young enough that Thor knew this to be wrong, wrong, wrong. Thor didn't care. This was Loki. Thor wanted his little brother so much, after all this time he couldn't refuse this opportunity. He leaned down to kiss him again.

When Loki started pawing at his nightshirt, Thor finally took a moment to pull it and his other clothes off so they could be naked together. Wide-eyed, Loki reached out to run his hands over the firm muscles of his torso. Thor let his brother explore him. His light, inquisitive touch felt incredibly good tracing over his rugged skin.

A smile tugged at Loki's mouth when he plucked up the courage to reach down and touch Thor's cock. Thor groaned as he felt the soft hand exploring the length of his shaft.

"It's bigger than I remembered," commented Loki, blushing a now strawberry red. The sweet flush of his skin was so beautiful to Thor.

Then Loki reached up to take Thor's neck and pull him down for a long, hot, open-mouthed kiss. Thor's clever little brother was a fast learner.

Thor quickly moved from Loki's mouth to indulge in the rest of his body. Loki moaned whenever Thor kissed him someplace new, and soon began to rub himself against his brother lustfully. Thor took a moment to look at the boy sprawled beneath him Loki's green eyes and black hair stood out from his pale skin. Looking down at his thin and delicate body, knowing the boy is at the complete mercy of his whims, Thor wished he could take him in every way imaginable.

"This feels so good, Thor. Do I make you feel good too?" Loki asked him.

Thor nodded. "Yes, brother. Now turn around for me."

Loki smiled and turned onto his stomach.

"Yes, just like that. You have such a beautiful body, Loki." Thor massaged Loki's round, pillowy buttocks, then climbed on top of him, letting his cock lie heavy and full between the two.

Thor kissed the back of Loki's head. "Keep your legs closed. I'm going to rub myself between your thighs. Just like we used to do, remember?"

Loki nodded eagerly although a bit nervously. Thor covered one of Loki's hands with his own, weaving their fingers together, while with his other hand he guided the head of his cock below the sweet cleft of Loki's bottom, into the tight space between his thighs. Loki's skin was so soft there it felt like heaven when his cock moved between the boys tight thighs. Thor's cock began to leak and soon made the space slick as he continue to thrust back and forth between his brother's legs. Loki wriggled and moaned, slowly feeling himself warming up as his blood rushed in response the way it felt to have Thor's cock rubbing him there.

"Are you going to put it inside me, Thor?" asked Loki boldly.

Thor wanted to. He really wanted to. Pressing the head of his cock to Loki's small entrance, he felt a drop of pre-cum leak out in sweet anticipation of pushing inside. But he knew he couldn't.

"I'm too big for you, Loki. It would hurt too much," Thor said regretfully.

"But I want it, Thor. I want you to be inside me. Pleeease?" Loki asked so sweetly Thor almost couldn't resist. But the thought of hurting his little brother overcame his lust to take him.

"No, Loki. When you're older I'll make love to you that way, I promise." Thor leaned over to kiss Loki's cheek and took the opportunity to nibble on his ear. Someday he would lift Loki's ankles up to his shoulders and watch him come undone while he pressed into his sweet, willing flesh. Someday, but not today.

"If you like, I can put my fingers inside you," Thor offered in recompense.

Loki bit his lip in disappointment. "Okay." He said defeated as he began to change positions.

Thor put his middle finger in Loki's mouth who was not lying on his back. "Suck it", he instructed the boy. Loki's entrance was already slippery with leaked precum, but Thor wanted to be careful not to hurt him. Even his finger looked too big for Loki's tight entrance.

Thor reached down. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Loki.

Thor pushed slowly, feeling the tight ring of muscle clamp down on his finger as he pressed inside. Loki gasped.

"Does it hurt?"

"No... Not much. Keep going."

Despite his misgivings, Thor did, and soon his entire finger was buried deep in Loki's hole. He pulled out just a little before pushing back in, and took up a slow rhythm of shallow thrusts to help his brother adjust to the intrusion.

When Thor crooked his finger gently, Loki suddenly cried out. Alarmed, Thor began to withdraw but Loki pleaded, "No, don't stop - do that again."

This encouragement was all he needed and Thor began to crook his finger with every thrust, touching the spot inside Loki that made him cry out with pleasure. Soon Thor's little brother was red-faced and panting with lust, pushing back against him and moaning as Thor continued to touch him deep inside.

"Would you like me to add a second finger?" Asked Thor.

Loki nodded enthusiastically in response.

Thor carefully pushed a second finger in alongside the first. His brother was so tight, and whimpered ever so softly, but Thor eventually fit it in. Thor briefly wondered if he could add a third finger, and if so, would he be able to stretch him enough to fit his cock inside Loki after all?

Thor's musings were cut short when Loki began to cry out his name.

"Ahh, Th- Thor!" Loki arched back, his already tight hole spasming and clasping around Thor's fingers as he was gripped by his climax. "Aaah!" Loki's cries of pleasure were sweet to Thor's ears. The boy's cock twitched, overcome with pleasure as he came all over himself.

Loki rested limp, sweaty, and panting against the sheets, and Thor withdrew his fingers slowly.

Loki wrinkled his nose and lifted himself up a little to look down towards his stomach.

"Ew. Sticky. We should keep some cloths around here to wipe ourselves up."

After cleaning his brother Thor kissed him passionately, then rolled himself onto his back and pulled Loki on top of him. Just having his little brother lying naked on him while he took himself in hand would be pleasure enough. He wouldn't expect more from the boy tonight.

Loki pouted when he watched Thor begin to touch himself. "I wanted to give you release tonight, Thor."

"Well, you've helped so much, Loki. I think that's enough." Thor rebutted.

"I don't think so," said Loki playfully as he shimmied downwards. Thor watched bemusedly as Loki shooed his hand away. Wrapping his fingers around Thor's shaft, Loki licked his lips and brought the head of Thor's cock into his mouth. Thor groaned and let his head fall his long golden hair falling down his back.

Despite the air of knowing - Loki was more enthusiastic than he was skilled. After beginning to get comfortable having such a large member in his mouth he began to venture further down his brothers cock. Feeling confident he tried to take in too much, and accidentally made himself gag on the large shaft.

"You don't have to fit it all in, little brother." Thor said comfortingly, stroking Loki's hair.

Loki changed tactics and started licking him. Thor lifted his head to watch his younger brother lap the head of his cock with his small tongue. It was adorable, and hot, and wrong, in such a shockingly good combination Thor knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. The shame only added to the of having such a small boy, his brother, pleasuring him.

"Yes, just like that, Loki," Thor murmured to encourage him. Loki smiled and looked up at Thor, his green eyes shining with delight at his brother's praise. He took up his task with renewed enthusiasm, licking up and down the shaft and around the crown of Thor's cock. When a drop of seed appeared at the slit, Loki fell upon it greedily, swallowing it down and sucking the tip for more.

"Mmmmm," Loki hummed, as though his brother's pre-cum were the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

Thor's mouth fell open and his head fell back. "That's enough Loki. I'm going to..."

Loki pulled his mouth off of Thor's cock with a wet pop. "Mmm, good. I want you to do it in my mouth." With one last impish smile, he set about sucking the head again. Working the tip of his tongue around Thor's head he began rhythmically licking and sucking desperate to make his brother cum inside him.

Thor had no time to argue. Bunching the sheets underneath one hand, he brought the other to hold Loki's hair as he came with a groan, spurting his seed into his brother's waiting mouth. Loki tried valiantly to swallow it all, but a few drops leaked out onto Thor's shaft. Loki chased them with his tongue and licked Thor's cock until it was clean of spill.

While Thor lay spent and languid, enjoying the afterglow of his little brother's affection, Loki scrambled up to lie down beside him. Turning onto his side, Thor draped his arm over Loki protectively.  
"Did I do a good job?" asked Loki quietly.

Thor nodded. "Yes, Loki. That was wonderful."

"Can we do it again soon?"

"Of course. As often as you like," replied Thor, thoroughly charmed by Loki's enthusiasm.

Loki smiled contentedly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Reaching over to find the blanket, Thor pulled it up over them both. Loki snuggled closer to Thor, and with a yawn closed his eyes. Thor watched Loki's breath even out while the boy dropped slowly off to sleep.

Once the glow of pleasure finally faded, Thor felt a great sense of unease growing in his heart. Had this been a mistake? As often as he'd shared his brother's bed when they were both young, despite all the pleasure they'd given each other, Loki had still somehow found a path laden with malevolent trickery, deep pains and dark deeds. Thor didn't know how to protect his little brother from such things, and he wondered if, somehow, what they'd done together had contributed to Loki's downfall.

If such was the case, it would surely break him to watch Loki descend into madness once again. The only thing he could think to do was to hold him, and give him everything of himself he could.

As though he sensed Thor's unease, Loki's eyelids fluttered open and he awoke. He looked up at Thor with eyes calm and knowing, and lifted his hand to stroke Thor's cheek soothingly.

Thor took Loki's hand and kissed his palm, then leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"You are so loved," Thor told his brother.

Loki smiled softly. With a yawn, he turned over and went back to sleep, untroubled by the worries that plagued his older brother.

"Hrrawk." Thor looked over to see Ikol watching from his high perch over the door. He wondered what the ghost of Loki's old life thought about all of this.

"You never told that to me," commented the bird.

Thor was saddened by the bitterness in his voice. "Didn't I?" he asked. Surely that couldn't be true.

Ikol turned his head and gave another, "Hrrawk."

"I'm sorry," Thor told him sincerely.

The magpie turned away. "And you never did return that favour." With one final "harrawk," that sounded suspiciously like a 'harrumph', Ikol flew away through the nearest open window. It was too late for him, Thor knew.

But not for this one, he swore to himself, resolving that with all of his might he would love and protect the boy lying in his arms. He fervently hoped it would be enough.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the editing in this is a bit botched, I only read it over once before posting this.
> 
> I may write something more to this effect because I wanna see Kid Loki take Thor's cock sooo we will see. : 3c


End file.
